User blog:The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy/Big Coffee Talk: Why "Big City Greens" is Great!
Hey Guys! Welcome to the first edition of Big Coffee Talk, where I analyze and discuss all kinds of things about the show! Our very first topic: Why Big City Greens is Great! The show has had quite the amazing start: Ratings are though the roof (beating even the sit-coms!), the attention it's getting on the internet isn't too shabby, an it's been a while since I fell in love with a show so quickly and so passionately (Examples from the last few years: Steven Universe, MML, The Loud House, We Bare Bears, Brooklyn 99). I really want to explain why, in my eyes, this show works, so I'm going to sperate it into a few sections: 1. Humor Let's start with the fact that this show is hilarious! No, really! The jokes are so expertly delivered and thought out. Whether it's a great random gag (There's an axe in my car, Bill's blubber jiggling, Anything Tilly does, Of course I'll marry you Marcel!) to characters who are total maniacs (Did someone say heat?, They said a little guy like me couldn't take care of a big dog!, Can Paper kill?) to even the simplest gags (Barry Cuda! Hoo!, Love is a mystery, I could never please my mother, Have you ever loved, Gloria?). It's quite astonishing the humor in this show. Even visuals like Bill running on his disappointment are amazing. It's rare for me to quote a show in real life, but Big City Greens is already in this small category. Oh, and Tilly. Just Tilly. 2. Music Another thing I appreciate is the music in this show. There have been some great songs so far! The fun catchiness of "Barry Cuda", the beautiful sadness of "Tilly's Lullaby", the oldie but goody point of view song, the background music when Cricket sacrifices himself so that Gloria can see the parade, and when she sees the parade, and the simple joy of "Do It All Again". The music has been sensational, and I can't wait to see what else they'll pull off! (Give. Gloria. A. Song!) 3. Tone and Atmosphere A show can live or die when it comes to tone and atmosphere. For example, a lot of what makes shows like "Rugrats", "Hey Arnold" and early SpongeBob work for me is that tone. That atmosphere. Some shows you watch. Good shows? You feel like you've gone to a different world. And you love it. Big City Greens gets this. Episodes can have slow moving plots (Gridlocked) or plots that have been done a million times (Mama Bird, Cricket Vs, Barry Cuda) but they'll still work because of that tone and atmosphere. Cricket and Gloria episodes almost feel like a different show at times! It's that consistent but smartly varied tone that works. Oh, and it feels comfortable to watch it. Just my feeling. 4. Characters This is what I really wanted to talk about: The characters are amazing! First off, they're all interesting and fun: Cricket's energetic and fun, Tilly is Tilly (which means cute, genuine, silly and loveable), Bill is relatable and warm, Gramma's tough and sassy, Remy's adorable and sympathetic and Gloria's complex, sad and inspiring. And They all have lovely dynamics with each other (Cricket and Gloria, Tilly and Remy, Cricket and Tilly, Bill and Cricket, Bill and Tilly, Gramma and Bill). But I really, really love their character arcs. This might seem strange for a slice-of-life comedy to have this, but it's true. As someone on the F!Yeah Big City Greens BLOG Tumblr said (I believe it was a repost), it's a lot like We Bare Bears. I'll add to that by discussing arcs: Tilly seems to think parental love is important, and while more mature than Cricket, she's still a bit too innocent. Bill is anxious, stressed out and mostly unhappy. He's had to sell the farm, his wife is either dead or divorced, and he doesn't know how to teach his son. Oh, an someone has to protect Tilly. Gramma is learning to be nicer to her family and is also accepting that she's old, but still good. Remy is learning to stand up for himself and get out of his comfort zone. Gloria is regaining (hopefully) a childhood wonder and her happiness and is learning how to work together with Cricket. And Cricket is going though the most: He's both a wacky, well meaning child who wants to have fun, but he's also attention craving, selfish at times, rash and can be very careless. Sometimes too much. Thanks to his family and Gloria, though, he's learning. Which I love! Instead of being a show about a jerk protagonist, or a country boy who don't get this ding dang farm, it's about a boy learning responsibility and growing up, while still staying childlike. It's about a family sticking together, despite everything. So, yeah. This show is great. Thanks for reading! What do you think? What do you love about Big City Greens? Share you're thoughts! The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy. Next time: Cricket and Gloria's relationship! (Because there's a new episode about them (Coffee Quest) and because I'm dying to talk about it!) Category:Blog posts